It's all in the
by criticat
Summary: Sesshomaru just could not, would not believe that he is the problem. Must be the miko. Rated M for language and mild adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome fumbled with her keys as she stood in the doorway, her smile slightly forced as seconds ticked by. Surely he got the hint by now? It was simply impossible for the great almighty Sesshomaru to be this clueless. This was their third official date and seeing as she had known him for three years prior tonight, Kagome deemed it impossible for the most arrogant being to have ever walked the Earth to be _nervous_.

"I had a good time."

"Hm."

Kagome nearly rolled her eyes that. It appeared that they were back at the monosyllabic answer stage. Turning away, her skin heating as intent golden eyes bore into her, she slipped the key into the lock. As she stood in the doorway, feeling waves of his imposing youki wash over her keen senses, Kagome understood that in all the time that she has known him, this is about as far as she got with Sesshomaru. Gritting her teeth slightly as her mood worsened, Kagome finally decided that enough was enough. In a tone so cold that it would rival the one of the frost bitten demon himself, she managed a polite "Thank you for your time Sesshomaru. Bye."

And with that she slammed the door into his face.

As the woman left his sight, her delectable scent came at him in a wave as the door shut. His thoughts cleared, the demon came to, growling mutely as he realised that he once again failed to make the woman realise what his intentions towards her were. Surely he made himself quite clear on the matter? Any inu demoness would be positioning herself for the taking by now, mewling in gratitude for him to bestow such honour on her person and yet this woman appeared to be quite clueless when it came to him and his desires. He, no matter how appealing the woman was, would not be reduced to the demeaning words that she appeared to seek from him. The mere notion was ridiculous.

**Poor Sesshomaru, he really doesn't understand where he has gone wrong Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Taisho cringed at the unpleasant stench of alcohol coming off seemingly every surface of the poorly lit bar, not quite sure why his son chose to punish his senses so and hadn't chosen a more suitable place to sulk. Catching a glimpse of shimmering silver, the inu made his way languidly across the room, raking his mind for the best way to approach his older pup.

As a heavy hand settled onto Sesshomaru's shoulder, the youkai grunted in irritation and took another swig of his drink.

"Son, is your situation so bad that you have to drown your problems in liquor?"

Choosing not to reply, Sesshomaru shook off the offensive appendage, hand sliding through his silver tresses to relieve some of the frustration.

"There isn't a _situation_, father."

Smirking, the older inu slid down on to the nearby stool, hating the feel of the cheap leather as his hand slid over it. Such sacrifices he made for his sons.

Motioning for the apprehensive barman to come closer, Taisho mused whether it was wise to ponder the matter further. After a silent moment and a drink later for him, the ex-dog general decided in favour of a direct attack.

"So Kagome finally saw sense and dumped you? Good for her."

The low growl accentuated by shattering glass that vibrated through the air cleared the room so fast that a few demons found themselves trampled. The scent of fear radiating of the lesser demons made InuTaisho swell with pride for his brood. Perhaps Sesshomaru did not inherit his charms when it came to females, but at least the boy knew how to clear the room efficiently.

Raising his glass slightly, as if to inspect it's contents, Taisho took a sip from the brownish liquid, slightly surprised to find it pleasing.

"If you ask me" Taisho continued, ignoring both the seething inu next to him and the startled barman as he cleaned up the mess of glass and drink that Sesshomaru made "_your_ lack is only the small part of the problem. Her humanity on the other hand.."

Smirking at his son's incredulous look, the older inu took a long drag from his drink before continuing, his slender fingers drumming against wood as he chose words with care.

"I assume that courting her the inu way reaped no rewards, am I right?" His smile wavered slightly, memories that were quite unwanted rushing back. "She doesn't understand you any more than you understand her. If she was an inu bitch that things would be far simpler, as nothing would be lost in translation, but as things stand... Sesshomaru?"

Taisho's eyes slanted to the now empty bar stool next to him, the male letting out a barking laugh as he realised that he had been talking to thin air for some time. Taking a deep breath, he was pleased with the way the lingering scent of his eldest changed.

"Hm.. It appears that he finally figured it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru viewed the frothing greenish liquid with distaste, fighting the urge to give into temptation and pinch his nose, the fumes coming off the concoction being fouler than the woman who made it, the movement of the swirling liquid reminiscent of snake youkai's mating dance.

"Revolting."

"And yet very effective, my Lord" the witch screeched, baring her rotten teeth as she poured the liquid into a dark glass vial, making Sesshomaru wonder why in the world of toothbrushes and floss one could still manage to rot their teeth thus. "Make sure that the human drinks it no later than tomorrow dawn, for the magic is powerful but will not last." Nodding, Sesshomaru took the vial from the woman's tremulous hands, careful not to touch skin.

"Witch, you better hope that your potion will not do harm."

"My Lord! I would not dare.."

"Pray that no mistake was made, for there is no running from this Sesshomaru."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru held his breath as the rim of the glass touched her full lips, applying slight pressure as the mixture started its descent to her mouth.

'It is not too late; I could pretend to knock the glass away by accident.'

Yet the demon didn't move, watching intently as she took her first sip, her delicate nose wrinkling as she swallowed.

"You do not care for the wine?" He asked casually, wondering whether disguising the mixture thus was a good idea.

Sesshomaru's smooth voice startled the cringing girl, almost making her spill the wine as she cursed her tactlessness. Kagome smiled, forcing herself to drink the rest in a few swift gulps, the speed with which the drink vanished being rather impressive.

'Just like tearing of a plaster. Better done quickly.'

"It's great!" she managed between shudders of disgust "Just a bit unusual."

Refusing the offer of another glass as politely as she could, Kagome set the now empty glass aside, leaning back against her chair as she scanned the room for the clock.

"Didn't you say seven thirty to everyone? I mean I know that there is fashionably late, but this is just.."

"They aren't coming."

She blinked, her mouth forming a rather elegant o as realisation dawned on her.

"So it's just us?"

Not bothering to reply, Sesshomaru stood, moving towards her in a painfully languid manner, the predatory look in his eyes making a shiver run down her spine, his intense scrutiny welcome. Pushing her chair away slightly, Kagome too stood, stumbling slightly. Blinking rapidly, she frowned; wondering when was it that she managed to get so affected by the wine. Her body limp, knees buckling, she felt strong and very masculine arms wind around her waist. Kagome took a deep breath, savouring his scent as her hands snaked their way up to rest on his sculpted chest, Sesshomaru's deep baritone distant as the girl closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**Something tells me that she isn't going to be all that happy when she wakes up. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

When she came too, Kagome found herself surrounded by a plethora of blankets, their numbers stifling. Briefly wondering why Sesshomaru would own so many, she kicked them away, wriggling her way out of the cocoon she must have wrung around herself in her sleep. Sitting up, she felt her head spin once more, dark circles forming. Rubbing her eyes ferociously, Kagome slid her legs down to the floor, gradually finding her footing. Hearing hushed yet irate voices, the girl decided that it was about time that she made a swift exit, not really wanting to see Sesshomaru after last night ending with her getting so drunk that she fell asleep on him. Plucking her shoes from the side of Sesshomaru's once perfectly un-messy sofa, Kagome paused, hearing her name mentioned.

Taking a deep breath, she cursed her curiosity, weighing her options. Yes, eavesdropping was wrong, but could she really resist? Turning on her heel, she changed her course, stealthily heading towards where she thought Sesshomaru's bedroom was likely to be.

'Not that I had a chance to venture there of course.'

Her steps unusually light, even for a petite girl, Kagome made her way furtively across the hall, pressing herself against the wall next to the smooth, slightly open wooden door.

"... sometimes I wonder how I managed to offend the Kamis so that they granted me not one but _two_ foolish sons!"

"I simply followed your advice, father." Sesshomaru replied, his tone as unrepentant as it could be. "Did you not say that it wasn't this Sesshomaru but her humanity that was the problem?"

"And thus you decided to turn her into a demoness!"

Adjusting her position better, Kagome stood on her tip toes, now being able to see InuTaisho, the proud demon sitting in a chair, his digits drawing soothing circles upon his temples. Repressing a sigh of aggravation, the youkai continued.

"Did something less potentially fatal like giving her flowers or professing your feelings completely not enter your mind? Perhaps your mother was right; six-hundred is far too early to take a mate when it comes to you."

A sharp intake of breath made the two inu turn towards the door, InuTaisho smirking as he understood that it must had clicked by now, and, judging by Kagome's expression, it had.

Kagome finally took the time to asses her appearance for the first time since waking. Clad in Sesshomaru's shirt, which dwarfed her petite frame, she failed to notice the changes. With tremulous hands, she slid the sleeves down to expose her delicate wrists and now clawed digits, each ending with a sharp point, much like Sesshomaru's yet more subtle. Her heart racing, she pushed past the inus towards the only mirror in the room, a soft yelp escaping as she froze.

Sesshomaru observed the now demoness pressing her slim fingers to her markings, tracing the light blue stripes that adorned her cheekbones and ears. Much to his frustration, her expression was unreadable, her scent speaking of great inner turmoil which whilst being somewhat informative, did not grant him much knowledge about her feelings on the matter. Taking in her appearance, Sesshomaru found his eyes drifting uncontrollably towards the milky flesh of her exposed legs, the shirt ridding up as she continued her perusal and granting him an extremely gratifying view.

Hearing his father smirk, Sesshomaru forced his vibrant golden orbs away from her legs, gaze travelling slowly up to find himself nailed by the most aggravated stare he had seen thrown his way, ex-miko's azure eyes threaded with crimson as she finally spoke.

"What did you do to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda feel sorry for Sesshomaru here, he does seem quite clueless. :) Read and review please! Us writers need our encouragement. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Taisho sighed in exasperation, finding that this time the sigh could not be repressed. The sight before him was extremely pleasant, nay, he would have agreed readily to see it every day for there are but a few things a father can truly enjoy watching, one of them being an enraged female attempting to strangle the life out of a pig-headed son in righteous indignation. Yet, the demon felt that the only way for the two to work out their differences at this point was for him to leave the scene, praying that the girl would not succeed at killing the future Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru exhaled loudly, mostly out of frustration birthed from the satisfied expression on his sire's face as he left the room. With a growl, he threw the girl off himself, pinning the panting demoness swiftly down as she attempted to continue her assault upon his person, her fangs too close to his throat for his liking.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! Let me go!"

"Unfortunately for you mi..Kagome, I wish for all my limbs to remain intact, which, if one is to recall your words, is not an option unless you are immobile."

Kagome thrashed about, one degree shy of hot feral rage, growling at the lack of expression on his handsome face.

"Look at me Sesshomaru! I mean seriously, I am...was a miko! How the hell did you even manage the impossible?"

Repressing a snort, Sesshomaru concluded that perhaps now was not the time to inform the woman that nothing was impossible for him.

The satisfied look on his face put things into proportion for her as Kagome finally took in the fact that she was half naked and the demon was... wait a minute.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started, making Sesshomaru's mouth twitch slightly at the sudden saccharine tone "why am I wearing _your_ shirt instead of _my_ clothes?"

* * *

><p><strong>I am having so much fun writing this fic! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru stole a glance at the still pouting female, congratulating himself for being able to subdue her enough for her to be still and silent. Kagome winced as her own claws pierced her skin, the sharp edges digging into soft flesh by accident. Unaccustomed to such occurrences, she gasped as blood trickled down her hand, the punctures disappearing seconds after. Sesshomaru felt his feral side rise at the scent of her blood, willing it to submit. She was not ready for what he has to offer.. yet.

Kagome pulled the shirt down lower, opening her mouth to enquire about her ruined clothes and then closing it again. Even if they were ruined beyond repair, she still wanted to mourn the death of her favourite dress later, preferably in private. However, the discomfort she felt at being in strange clothes and her curiosity was not great enough that she would willingly speak to that... that..

'Argh! I can't even think of an adjective foul enough!'

Huffing, she opted for pulling a chequered blue blanket up, putting it around her shoulders, satisfied to see that it covered most of her.

Silence ensued.

Kagome seethed.

The clock ticked the minutes away.

Finally, Sesshomaru had enough of it all.

Kagome squeaked in surprise as the demon hovered mere inches away from her nose, his imposing demeanour being even more so now that he lowered his eyes to her.

"Woman, this Sesshomaru made himself quite clear earlier. Although I understand your... annoyance I cannot apologise for something that I intended to do. For me to grovel or to embellish the truth, as you likely wish me to, would not satisfy you."

"However," he continued, the distance lessening as he leaned forward, nose brushing against collarbone as she raised her head to allow him access "I intend on spending my existence in its entirety in attempts of making you see the benefits of being _mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Will she forgive him or will they part forever? Excited? ;) Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome stretched in a very feline-like manner, making Sesshomaru wonder why she became an inu when she appeared to be much better suited for a different type of demon. Cracking an azure eye open, she straightened out a crease of the smooth sheet, wondering whether doing what she just did was wise.

'For Kami's sake Kagome! The man turns your life upside down, _literally_ turns you into a bitch, insults you and dismisses your opinions and what do you do? That's right; you have sweaty sex with him.'

Grunting, she hid her head under the pillow, trying to force the thoughts that somehow took on her mother's tone out of her head.

'It is too early for self-loathing'.

"Woman, cease this useless whining."

A defiant huff later, she still refused to emerge, making Sesshomaru pull on the silken sheet slightly, exposing her lower back. Kagome grabbed the fabric, not letting it slip lower knowing that he saw more but not ready to show it again. In fact, at this point she was not ready to face the demon and his muscled torso at all, not wanting to deal with the reality of what happened as yet.

"Sesshomaru.. I think I better go."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who reviewed! Your support is greatly appreciated! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Kami that sounded even worse."

Kagome cleared her thoughts, forcing her features into a mask of false happiness, closing her mouth abruptly at the sight of pointy tell-tale fangs, ready for another attempt.

"Mum, I am a demon!" too cheerful.

"Mother, I am not the same woman as I was before" nah, this just sounds wrong.

Taking a deep breath as she steeled her reserve, the young woman tried again.

"Mum, Sesshomaru turned me into a demon cos he believed that I wasn't good enough for him. Apparently fucking a human did not bode well with the great and almighty ass of a prick that is...standing right behind me?"

Blinking owlishly at the unexpected visitor, Kagome turned, almost colliding with a well sculpted chest in her futile attempt to escape him. Baring her fangs as his hands slid up her arms to hold her in place, she thrashed about, trying to stomp down on his foot. Her captor waited, unaffected by the infrequent yet painful blows to his pride, obscenities spat at him expected but not appreciated. Finally, the demon Lord had enough. Repositioning himself as to free one hand, he pressed it firmly against the woman's mouth, her eyes flashing in resentment.

"This Sesshomaru.. apologises."

She stilled, her cerulean orbs widening in surprise, making the male let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Her eyes softening, she stopped her physical abuse of his person, seemingly considering his words. Oh how wrong appearances can be. Eyes flashing, Kagome bit down hard, the clawed hand withdrawing swiftly.

"And what do you want now? You expect me to go googly-eyed fan girl on you just because his lordship uttered an apology?"

"Before you launch another deafening verbal attack, allow me to explain. I understand that you may be upset.."

"No that's just it Sesshomaru, you don't understand! And I am not sure that I want you to either."

Kagome watched as the finality of her last statement finally did the impossible, the Adonis in front of her finally displaying more than a slither of what he truly felt, his broad shoulders sagging somewhat. He let her go abruptly, Kagome stumbling at the sudden loss of support.

"Hm.. how curious" he muttered with a hint of a smile "just as clumsy as you always were."

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, he felt a petite hand fall onto his forearm, claws prickling his skins slightly.

"Can you at least tell me why? Why I, as a human, was not enough?"

"You were always enough for this Sesshomaru. But I was... afraid, of many things. Of not being able to express myself in the meagre words that humans prefer, of your fragility and most of all your mortality taking you away from me one day."

His eyes harsh, he dropped her hand, finding some comfort in distancing himself. "Woman, you have no idea of what you have done to me. You ripped my world apart with your smiles, sabotaged the order with your presence and yet I earned for more. I never desired any being to share myself with before the day I saw you."

He paused, the pause in his confession giving him enough time to recuperate somewhat, his demeanour reverting to the one of a Lord, dominant and unapproachable.

"But you are right, Kagome. Even as the same species we are far too different."

He dreaded what she will say next, her scent speaking to him of hate, uncertainty, happiness, compassion and so much more, the undertones of her emotions expressed unique and enticing.

"Stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet and lovely, just the way I like them. Please review!<strong>


End file.
